


Thoughts from the Outside

by orphan_account



Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two people from the 7th Heaven universe, in season 11, them and what they're thinking one fall night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really meant to be much.
> 
> Original Title: Thoughts.  
> Original Word Count: 187.  
> Original Publish Date: April 7, 2009.

The Promenade was deserted on this chilly fall evening.  
  
Everyone was either at Pete’s Pizza enjoying a slice of hot pepperoni pizza.  
  
Or at the movie theater, where an old animated film was playing.  
  
A young man sat at the ticket stand of said movie theater.  
  
He sat quietly, picking apart a pretzel that had once been warm and dipping it in mustard.  
  
Then he put the cool piece of pretzel in his mouth and savored the taste, barely keeping him warm.  
  
_Should have bought a heavier jacket_ , he thought with a shiver.  
  


* * *

  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the Promenade, there was an older gentleman.  
  
His clothes were tattered and he possessed a worn-out duffel bag.  
  
He kept a look-out for throwaway food that could be eaten.  
  
It was now getting cold out and he needed something to get him through the winter.  
  
He had prayed faithfully for years, hoping something would change.  
  
Yet, God decided he belonged out on the street.  
  
He was prone to danger, chilly winter, and the possibility of starving.  
  
_Should have taken that retail job when I was offered it years ago_ , he thought with a shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd populate the 7th Heaven section of AO3 with my mediocre work from back when. :)


End file.
